American Hairless Terrier
Scamp *You’re a very collected person; you know how to handle yourself in all social situations. This however is harder if you’re angry. *Even though you don’t appear to be on the surface, you’re always ready to spring into action at any moment. Whether this be into a fight with somebody, or into an activity you enjoy. *Generally quite an active person, if not physically then socially. *A social person, you enjoy the company of others, but only those in your ‘pack’. Not to say you don’t enjoy talking with people outside your ‘pack’ but you like to spend most of your time with them. *Alert and curious, you always like to know what’s going on and may even make it your business to know. *Aware of your surroundings and those around you, you are quick to notice if anything has changed. *Intelligence is a strong point of yours; you are a good pupil and are easily taught. *Quick to pick up concepts and theories, and may use them with good application in a short space of time. *You have a strong predatory instinct, not to say you like to eat people (although if that’s your thing fair enough xD) but you have no problem with hurting those you consider under you or mocking them. *Despite this you’re a very friendly person and can get along with a wide variety of people. Maybe you’re not held back by stereotypes or people preceded reputation. *You’re very enthusiastic with sharing activities with your friends, and have no problems doing so. *In addition you have no issue with asking for help from your ‘pack’ but you may be hesitant with those outside your group. *Like to back up points with evidence. *A fan of proving yourself to others. *You may require a little extra protection from some things or some people. Not to say that you can’t protect yourself from them/it, but you prefer to be shielded/out the way of such things/people. *You have a powerful ‘bite’ when you attack somebody, you can cause a lot of damage. *Your bite is as bad as your bark, if not worse. *Good at achieving goals, if you’ve set your mind to it you’ll execute it with precision. *Scent may be important to you, smells of food, or smells which trigger memories, or even just the jumper of your partner. *An elegant person, when people take the time to look. *May be somewhat of a ‘celebrity’ among those you know, or a popular person. *The way you walk may suggest power, those watching you may gather a first impression from this, only to find you’re a friendly person when they actually get to talking to you. *Your an agile person either of body or mind. You’re good at moving through and arranging your own thoughts. *You can be a territorial person, your stuff is yours, your space is yours and anybody who invades without permission is in trouble. *Occasionally you can be very stubborn. *Very protective of your ‘pack’ or family, or both. *You opinions of people are very much based on your experience with them, as opposed to what you’ve heard about them. You value face to face interactions very highly. *When new people come into your life you’re very protective of your personal space, and it’s preferable to let you approach first, otherwise you may feel rushed and are likely to attack. *Sensitive to climate. Alternatively you’re very sensitive to balance in your life and all the factors that keep it that way. This may lead to you adapting unique methods of maintain certain factors. *Your one to wrap up warm is the weather looks changeable. *You’re not afraid to tackle those larger than yourself just as long as they’re not /too/ much bigger. *Have a respect for authority. *A quick and playful person, with plenty of confidence. *Vocal if you see a problem or you feel threatened. *You like to roam and travel, but always returning to your territory for comfort. Also you may like to go out on a social limb, as long as you can return to your comfortable ‘pack’. *Somewhat of a glory hunter. You like to be praised. *You’re a snuggler, you like to be cuddled. *Bold, you’re a go getter. *You’re a feisty person, to say the least. *You’ve definitely come into your own as you’ve gotten older; your personality has really become distinct. *Can easily outshine other in specific areas, and will do a good job at it too, without being mean cocky about it to their face. *You’re a strong personality, but you do have an ‘off switch’ and love to lounge around on a sofa as much as the next person. *You have a strong sense of hierarchy. *If you have a chance to prove somebody wrong, you will. *Generally quite a cheerful person. *Not too edgy with strangers, but still wary. *You have almost a ‘need’ to be involved. *Don’t mind digging around for what you want. *Don’t mind putting in hard work for a good reward. *When you’re put under pressure you may ‘break a sweat’ or get a little scatty. *You like to make other people happy. *You do need a strong leader somewhere in your life, if not you may be prone to bad habits. ''Un Unhealthy AHT. '' *Dominating and controlling. *Nasty, sometimes vicious to others. *Stubborn. *Territorial to the extreme of attacking people. *Terrified of people they don’t know. *Reserved and aloof with loved ones. Category:Author:Scamp Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Terrier